villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jin-Gitaxias
Jin-Gitaxias is the blue aligned praetor of the phyrexians and major antagonist of Magic: the Gathering. With the help of his faction known as the Progress Engine, he hopes to exterminate all organic life on New Phyrexia(formerly Mirrodin) and remake this world into his version of perfection. Description Jin-Gitaxias is taller than the average human. His body is hunched and has spines all over. He has the ability to speak in multiple languages as well as being able to use telepathy. Jin-Gitaxias is the leader of the Progress Engine, the faction of New Phyrexia filled with the blue aligned phyrexians. This faction is dedicated to primarily mutating and experimenting Mirran life and works to achieve the "Great Synthesis"(The Gitaxian standard of perfection). To make the "Great Synthesis" a reality, Jin-Gitaxias and his faction perform clinical experiments upon the denizens of Mirrodin. While the other praetors are dedicated to perfecting the Plane in their own way, none are more devoted than Jin-Gitaxias. There is also no praetor who is smarter than him as well. He is somewhat aware about Yawgmoth's actions, but believes he failed because he didn't think things through. History While Jin- Gitaxias didn't play too much of role in the main story, his actions have been recorded and can be pieced together. The first part of his invasion plan was to pump glistening oil into the Quicksilver Sea. This would allow for Phyrexian infection to spread faster than other means. He then conquered the vedalken city of Lumengrid and made it his base of operations and master laboratory. He has created weaker phyrexian beings in this lab and oversees production on all projects done in Lumengrid. Most of the other buildings were re-purposed into slaughter houses and smaller Phyrexian labs. In order to achieve true ultimate synthesis, Jin-Gitxaias delved into the realms of the occult and divine to aid him. He took inspirations from Phyrexian Scriptures and Sheoldred's necromantic vision. Others in his faction are aware of his behavior, but they cannot stop him. With these texts and his own vision of perfection, Jin-Gitaxias believes he can create perfect phyrexian creatures. He also used them to create the "Gitaxian Standard of Purity", the benchmarks needed for an experiment to be deemed a success. The reason he describes his goals as the "Great Synthesis" and not the "Great Evolution" is becuase of its use by Vorinclex and Glissa. He views them as imbeciles who can't understand basic logic and views their plan of creating phyrexian predators that slaughter each other as pointless. He also is paranoid of Urabrask and his secretive ways. In response, Jin-Gitaxias has sent numerous spies to watch him. It seems that he is on neutral terms with Elesh Norn and Sheoldred. Once the Planeswalker Tezzeret arrived, Jin-Gitaxias brought him to Karn's throne room (Karn was the previous Father of Machines). He views Karn as a terrible leader to his incomparable ramblings. During an unspecified period of time, his forces attacked a rebel hideout and captured everyone there. He personally phyrexianized the group's leader Ezuri and he became Jin-Gitaxias' champion. He also worked with the other praetors (except of Urabrask) to create the phyrexian angel horror known as Atraxa. After the Mirran-Phyrexian War and Karn was liberated, Elesh Norn decimated the forces of the black and red aligned phyrexians with the blue aligned phyrexians left in tact. The last known appearance of Jin-Gitaxias was when he met with the other praetors and Tezzeret in New Phyrexia's core to crown a new leader. Quotes Gallery Psychic surgery.jpg Serum Visions.jpg Trivia *Even though Jin-Gitaxias is male, he claims he has offspring of his own *His title of "Core Augar" was determined after multiple failed names Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Genocidal Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:God Wannabe Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Tabletop Games Villains